


A Dance with Death

by hilaom



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaom/pseuds/hilaom
Summary: When death meets death, the world will have nothing left to do but pray.





	A Dance with Death

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Alptom - Doctor/Serial Killer  
> Mortio - Pestilence/Jailor  
> Suzy - Juggernaut

The moon shone bright above the Town of Salem. As usual, investigators and sheriffs lost their sleep to keep the town safe, while serial killers lost their rest in order to destroy it. This was life in the Town of Salem.

The townsfolk awoke at exactly 3:52 a.m. to the ground shaking beneath their beds. She had returned; Suzy, the juggernaut that had destroyed the town years ago. It had since rebuilt, but she had returned to bring it down again. The ground continued to shake.

An unstoppable force meets an immovable object.

The town doctor was the only one to see it. The unstoppable Juggernaut, attempting to slaughter the jailor in his own jailhouse. She failed, as her strength did not seem to effect the being. She slowly fell to her knees, clutching at her stomach as the plague overtook her, soon succumbing to its will.

The Pestilence turned to stare at the Doctor. A perfect disguise it was, becoming a Jailor and then infecting all those you locked up at night. The Doctor couldn’t help but be impressed, even as the other man stood to walk towards him.

The Doctor stood his ground, even as the dreaded Pestilence stood in front of him. The pair were unusually tall; giants, even. The Doctor standing at nine feet, and the Pestilence standing at eight and a half.

“Greetings, Doctor.” The Pestilence’s voice was quiet, partly a whisper, partly a soft growl. “What brings you here?”

The Doctor smiled at him and held up his bag. “Well, I was hoping to give you a hand.”

“You were hoping to kill me.”

“Mmm, that might be true.”

“You cannot hide your suspicious nature, Doctor. Or shall I call you the Serial Killer?”

“Either title works for me.”

The air grew still and quiet as the two men stared each other down, as if daring the other to move. It was the Serial Killer who finally spoke, “Am I infected with your plague, dear Pestilence?”

“Of course you are. Everyone is.” The Pestilence yawned and kept eye contact, gazing at the taller man with no sense of any emotion at all.

“Then why am I not dead yet?”

He had to take a moment to ponder this question. Why hadn’t he killed this fool yet? He was there to kill him, why hadn’t he ignited the plague already buried deep inside this man? 

“Do you want to be?”

“I suppose not.”

Another few silent moments passed by, almost feeling like hours.

“Dance with me,” The Pestilence ordered, pulling the Serial Killer into a graceful dance. “What might your name be?”

“Alptom,” The Serial Killer answered, his voice just below a whisper as he joined the slow, graceful movements, as if they were almost natural for him. “And you might be?”

“Mortio,” The Pestilence murmured as the moves of the dance grew more complex and graceful. 

Alptom let his lips curl into a slight smile. “Mortio... Reminds me of an old friend,” He whispered, stepping over the corpse of the Juggernaut as they danced under the moonlight. 

The Pestilence pulled him closer, quickening his movements. “You know it, don’t you?”

“Know what?”

“How useless this all is.”

Alptom stared at him for a moment. “Our life may be nothing but a story, but let’s let this moment seem real.”

Mortio nodded in agreement. “We need some music.”

The Serial Killer simply smiled and began to softly hum, leaning in close to the other man’s ear. 

“In the Hall of the Mountain King? Interesting choice. I like it,” Mortio whispered.

The sun began to rise over the distant hills. Hours had passed it what seemed to be only a few moments. It wasn’t until the sunlight shone across their faces that they broke apart.

“I’ll see you tonight, then?” Alptom whispered, putting a hand on Mortio’s cheek and gazing into his eyes.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Mortio leaned up and gave him a swift kiss as a parting gift. “Go on now, Doctor. Stay alive for me, you hear?”

And with that, the Doctor left the Jailor to his work.


End file.
